Aftermath of A Rejected Girl
by vanilla869
Summary: Ellie is a girl who supports Satoshi and Serena as a couple. But deep inside her heart, can she really bear on how she truly feels to him. Learn also what happens when she fails to succeed and also what fate awaits her at the end. This is a COTC x Ash shipping, rated T for use of swearing words. The complete genre includes angst, tragedy, drama and romance


**Since Ellie is a japanese name in the anime, I will use japanese names for the characters involved.**

**Note: This story will have an Amourshipping end although the pairing involve here focuses on Satoshi and Ellie .**

**Ellie is a COTD character in xy014 if you have watched the anime, I decide to create this story out of the blue. I think I was drunk at this time when I planned this story all along.**

**And one more thing I don't bash any characters just to be clear.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

It was actually this day when Satoshi finishes top place in the Kalos League.

As Satoshi & co just returned to Miare City, Citron tries to excuse himself for some reasons leaving Eureka and Serena left to accompany Satoshi.

While they are continue walking in Miare City.

Eureka asked him" So Satoshi you got any plans after this".

Satoshi told her" Yes and I have decided what to do".

Serena retorted" What is it, like traveling to another region?"

He told them" Well that was actually what I first thought but I think there is something important more than that".

Serena asked him" What is it? Then let's hear it".

Satoshi recalls" I promise a girl whom I just met that I will tell her on how I really feel".

Serena added" In other words, a confession".

Eureka asked" Then Satoshi who is this girl you like".

He told them" You will find out in due time".

Serena told them" I see anyway let's get something to eat first".

Sastoshi added" Great idea, I haven't eat for days".

Eureka added with a tiresome tome" Me too I'm starving really badly".

Dedenne squeaked in a low tone" De-ne".

Serena exclaimed" So what are you waiting for, let's grab ourselves a food before we even die of hunger".

And with that three of them nodded to go eat to the nearest restaurant in Miare City.

_Now twilight - big time skip we got here_

As Satoshi & co are walking again in Miare City.

A girl catches Satoshi's attention.

She was actually playing with Nyasupa in the park.

Satoshi stutters" Ellie?"

Serena asked him" Satoshi, you know her?"

He nodded and responded" Yes".

Eureka recalls" Oh, I think I remember now. She is the girl we saw in the spooky chateau".

Serena tries to recall" You're right, I think it's really her".

Satoshi shouted" Ellie".

Ellie then tries to look at the boy calling her" Oh Satoshi, it's you".

He talks to her with a cheeky smile" Ellie, how have you been doing".

She told him" I'm doing fine".

Then she looks on Satoshi's companions, she told them" You must be Serena and you must be Eureka?"

Serena asked her" You still remember me?"

Ellie retorted with a bright smile" Of course, bet you didn't know Satoshi actually mention you a lot on your journey and for Eureka since I was talking with her brother Citron and he always mention his younger sister so I know you two pretty well".

Eureka told her" I see, so brother has been always caring about me all this time".

Dedenne also squeaked happily.

Serena ask him" Oh yeah Satoshi, you haven't mention why you are so glad to see Elise.

Satoshi clarifies" Oh about that, I actually was finding myself the best way where I can tell you why Ellie is someone precious to me. Actually two days ago, I got to talk with her".

He continued" That is also the time I brought something out of the blue - I tell her my sudden confession".

He told them" In other words, Ellie was the girl I promised my confession to someone I like. I told her that when she shows up, I decided to tell my true feelings to this person".

Satoshi sounded seriously then looks at Serena with dearly eyes" And that person is actually you, Serena".

Serena mutters" Satoshi".

He pleasantly told her" The truth is I really like you, Serena. You were actually the person who has helped me most on my battles and I really appreciate that. Also you were someone whom I can lean on when I have problems and you are also a person that will make my life complete".

Satoshi confessed" I love you, Serena from the bottom of my heart".

Serena was actually happy to hear her loved ones confesses to her, she was even shedding tears at this time.

She told him" Satoshi, I never expect that you will tell me those words. I mean".

She actually can't mostly continue on what she was about to say since she was shedding a lot of tears.

She told him" I mean I feel like I am really the happiest person in the world".

She truthfully told him" Thank you Satoshi - I really appreciate what you had just tell me".

Serena reciprocates her feelings" And to answer you back, I love you too Satoshi".

Satoshi mutters" Serena".

Serena quickly gives a kiss to her loved one while Satoshi reciprocates it back.

After that Satoshi and Serena successfully pressed their lips with one another".

Ellie mutters in a very low voice" Looks like my wish has really come true".

Eureka congratulated with a smile" Congratulations, both of you".

Ellie told them" Congratulations, Satoshi and Serena".

Satoshi told her" Thank you Ellie".

Eureka was actually overjoyed to see the success of the new couple.

Ellie smiles at the new couple, however deep inside was actually feeling different as if something is really bothering her.

**Ellie's POV:**

_**Could I be really happy now that my friend has accomplished what he wants. I guess this is what I actually deserve. Congratulations both of you. Now I'm ready to accept on what might happen next to me".**_

In fact she was actually jealous about the couple although she pretends just to hide it as if she never notice her true feelings.

_The next day_

Satoshi receives a message from his friend Ellie.

The message stated:

**Satoshi as your friend I really wish you success for both of you. Don't try to come and find me anymore. I'm ready to accept what lies after me and also I left Nyasupa in the chateau so this means farewell to you. Whatever happens remember to never give up.**

**- Ellie**

After he reads the message, he quickly drops his mobile as he was actually feeling something eerie is going to happen to his friend.

Satoshi rushes to the door grabbing some of his belongings without waking Serena, Eureka, or Citron up as he was preparing to search for his friend Ellie.

He was actually running in worry" Ellie, why do I feel something different is coming your way".

He even tries to search in most of the city but she was nowhere to be found.

Then his instincts was telling him to search in Eisetsu City and so he decided to follow what his heart was saying.

Luckily when he ended up in Eisetsu City, he get to have follow Ellie's footprints somehow.

And he finally see with his own eyes, it actually turns out Ellie was fighting herself just to pass on the colossal blizzard in that particular city.

After he knows that his friend was going to a very risky situation on her own, he tries to shout" Ellie, whatever you're".

Satoshi shakes his head as if the words seemed to be incomplete in some way, then he tries to shout again loudly on his second attempt for her to hear" Ellie, please stop whatever you're doing. This is not doing good to yourself".

He warns her" Just stay back form there or else you'll" his speech was interrupted when Ellie begins to speak up".

Ellie shouted" Are you an idiot, what did I tell you Satoshi? Didn't I say stop following me and I didn't I tell you to fuck off my way".

Satoshi told her in a concerned tone" But Ellie, I am your friend right".

Ellie grinned with a little smile" Friend, huh? Right, I'm just your friend".

She yelled" Is that all what am I to you?"

He shouted" But still you didn't have to drag yourself on this kind of disaster. You're not helping yourself".

Ellie screamed" I had enough of your words, I don't want to hear a word form you anymore".

Satoshi tries to persuade her" Ellie, what are you saying just now? We're friend so that is why I have to help you".

She told him in a loud voice" Friends, right?" ; she shrilled" Stop joking, we're not even friends to begin with".

Satoshi clarifies" But me, Serena, Eureka and Citron already accepted you as a friend".

She shrieked" Yeah, right- friends. Whatever I don't even care about those anymore".

Ellie convinces in a teary tone" Just go back to Serena, please".

She told him as tears now begin to well up" Please, Satoshi I'm begging you. Just return to Serena".

Satoshi answers her in a dark tone" OK I understand. That's what you want right, Fine I'll go back to Serena".

And when Satoshi is taking a few steps returning to the city.

Ellie screamed while crying" Why is life so unfair? Why can't it just go the other way around?"

She was now on the verge of losing hope to live.

She shrilled" Why does it have to be like this? Why can't I end up with someone I like?"

Satoshi mutters in a sad voice" Ellie".

She yelled at him" Why didn't you notice on how I truly feel about you".

She regretted" I guess I'm really an idiot who can't tell to the person on how I truly loved him".

Ellie told herself" It's useless on bragging something that you can't expect".

She told him as if she was about to tremble on her knees" If only I had tell you those words, then I might get to change your mind".

She can't continue to stop crying at this point.

Satoshi clarifies" I get it now so you are actually trying to be happy but in truth you were actually hiding something form us".

He asked her in a serious tone" Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"

Ellie shouted" Why do you care about me? I though you will he happy with Serena by your side".

He truthfully told her" Yes I'm happy with Serena but Ellie this is different you are risking yourself and that is why I got to help you".

He shouted" Even if we're not friends to begin with, I still want to be your friend. Every person I meet on my way has become my friend and that is why I also want you to become one".

She now starts to cry more than usual as Satoshi gently pats on her back.

He told her" Just cry all you can, I'll be your shoulder for today".

Ellie said in a really sad voice" I'm sorry Satoshi, I actually got scared to tell you my true intentions".

Within numerous words from Ellie, Satoshi finally tells the true feelings from his heart.

Satoshi confesses" Ellie, I actually like you but I still care more on Serena because she is still the one I truly like".

He apologizes" I'm sorry if I didn't reciprocate your feelings".

He bluntly told her" But I can give you this".

Satoshi presses his lips on Ellie.

He apologizes again" Sorry, I can only give you that".

After the kiss that Satoshi just did, she decide to wipe her tears and pretends to calm herself down.

Ellie now starts to smile at this point" Satoshi, I'm fine. Thank you for listening to my confessions"

Suddenly the blizzard has stopped.

Satoshi exclaimed' Look the blizzard has stopped".

Ellie told him" You're right".

She truthfully told him" I'm now letting you go. Listen, you must go back to Serena. Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine with myself".

Satoshi agrees to her as he heads his way back to where Serena is.

As Satoshi was heading back, Ellie shouted" Thanks for the kiss, farewell Satoshi".

Satoshi shouted back at her' Ellie promise me that whatever happens I'll be on your side".

Ellie winks at him and said" Sure, thank you Satoshi".

And with that both part ways as Ellie heads to her destination.

_Days later_

Satoshi & co are actually somewhere outside the city.

There had been no news regarding Satoshi's friend, Ellie only Satoshi knows the reason.

Serena asked him" So where's your friend, Ellie. I thought she wants to join us".

Satoshi truthfully told the news regarding her" She actually said I'm sorry, I'll probably be going somewhere you can't reach me".

Eureka speaks disappointingly" That's bad. I never thought she would leave us without even saying goodbye to us".

Dedenne squeaked in a sad voice" De- ne".

Satoshi reassures them" But at least wherever she is, she will still be our friend no matter what happens".

Serena added" You're right".

The three of them decided to look on the blue sky for a while and losing their eyes at the same time.

Eureka decides to hope for her safety, she begins to pray" Ellie, I hope you will be doing fine even if we can't see each other anymore".

Serena prayed" Take care, Ellie. We will always be wishing you the best".

Satoshi prayed" Goodbye, Ellie and take care as always. Me, Serena, Eureka and Citron will be supporting you all the way whatever you wish to do".

After that the three of them opened their eyes as Satoshi told the group" Then let's return to where Citron is".

The trio nodded as they headed back to Citron's location.

_Meanwhile for Ellie_

The speaker announces" To all passengers for flight BL 2704 bound for Frankfurt, please board through gate M2".

And with that she enters the boarding gate while uttering herself" Thanks for everything, Satoshi".

She exclaimed" I wish you and Serena the best through your succeeding lives".

After that she completely continues to her plane departing for where the destination is taking her.

**Actually to tell you the truth, Ellie has been one of my favorite COTD characters so expect in the future there will be more stories involving around her, same with Premier.**

**And that basically ends the story, I don't think most of the people will like the story as of now since not all of us are watching the xy anime and some of us don't even think she is a good character. But oh well I created this story from my imagination, review and feed-backs is optional, I don't expect anything from this story. By the way Premier's one - shot story with Ash will be uploaded very soon. Until then stay tune for more of my new upcoming one- shot stories. This is vanilla869 now signing off.**


End file.
